El sonrojo siempre llega
by Artemisa's Old Shoes
Summary: Bella Swan vive con sus 2 mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de accidentes, nunca le tomo mucha importancia:era algo inevitable,¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío d chicos súper apuestos? SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO
1. prefacio

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**NOTA: **este fic lo habia publicado antes en un foro, al que pertenesco, pero, debido a algunos cambios dados en el, he decidido publicarlo aqui, para terminarlo. espero que las personas que lo leian antes lo sigan leyendo ahora hasta su fin y que las personas que no conosian de esta historia, la disfruten.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que mi sonrojo fuera un problema, aunque no me habían faltado ocasiones en toda mi vida. Pero, jamás habría estado en donde estaba si la decisión fuera mía.

Conteniendo el aliento, mire directamente hacia los ojos verdes de Edward a solo unos centímetros de los míos, al parecer, se regocijaba de mi situación.

Seguramente, si yo fuera otra, hubiera aprovechado esta oportunidad al máximo, sin embargo, yo era algo mas tímida que eso.

Sabía que mi cara me delataba por completo, pero en la situación en la que estaba, ya no podía importar demasiado. De todos modos cuando el calor llega a mis mejillas, es imposible lamentarse, ya no se puede hacer nada.

* * *

un review me puede alegrar el dia.

un beso a todas.

Artemisa/Cami. Mccarty (como algunas me conosen)


	2. un peluche entrometido

**Summary Completo:** Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío d chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

* * *

**Un Peluche entrometido**

-¡¡Bella!! – los gritos de Alice y Rosalie estaban acompañados de sus desenfrenados golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte alarmada ¡Esa no era forma de despertar a una persona! Me levanté, todavía bastante grogui y me encamine hacia la puerta, pero caí en el intento-Auch… - susurré para mí, me incorporé lo más rápido posible y abrí la puerta.

-¡¡Bella!!- grito Alice cuando se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme- hemos tocado la puerta por media hora ¡creímos que no te encontraríamos viva!- me dijo a modo de reproche ¿Qué culpa tenia yo de querer descansar en una mañana de sábado?

-¿Y porque tocaban a mi puerta tan temprano un SABADO?- pregunté tratando de esconder mi molestia.

-Tenemos que hacer planes para mañana- me informó Rose con una sonrisa.

-Ya…- dije sin poder evitar sonar algo desesperanzada: hoy no iba a poder escaparme de las compras, mañana celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Rose: Ambas exigían que las tres teníamos que estar perfectas.- digan ¿Cuál es la tortura de hoy y cual es la diversión de mañana?

-¡¡Hoy vamos de compras!!- chilló Alice y luego agregó – mañana Rose ira a visitar a su familia, mientras nosotras nos aseguramos de planear una noche sorpresa.- _"¡¡Eso!!"_ celebré en mi fuero interno, Alice no me iba a dejar planificar nada, por lo tanto sería algo así como: Rose ira a visitar a su familia, mientras Alice planea una sorpresa y Bella… ¡¡lee un libro!!

- Compras hoy, mañana planeamos la sorpresa- repetí sin poder disimular mi sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Dinos cuando estés lista- pidió Rose, yo la mire incrédula- partiremos en 15 minutos estés lista o no- se corrigió.

- A correr- murmure mientras salía disparada hacia mi habitación. Sabía que ellas me llevarían de compras en 15 minutos, aunque esté en ropa interior.

*De compras*

- Alice no pienso ponerme eso- le dije mientras retrocedía lentamente alejándome de el vestido que me tendía

- ¡¡Bella!!- se quejo en respuesta- ¿es que no me quieres? – preguntó haciendo un puchero. Cerré los ojos para que sus poderes de convencimiento no me afectaran.

- Alice, no me vas a conven…- pero ella ya me había empujado dentro y cerrado la puerta antes de tirarme el vestido por encima de esta.

- no saldrás de ahí hasta que te pongas eso Bella, lo sabes- repuso ante mis intentos de abrir la puerta.

- Duendecillo diabólico- susurré, pero ella me ignoró

- ¿Dónde está Rose? – preguntó

- Fue a comprar una revista cuando vio que tenías planeado ponerme esto.

- Ah… vaya… ¿Ya sales?- ni siquiera me mire al espejo, mi ego ya era lo suficientemente pequeño.

- ¿Ahora me dejaras eligir algo en lugar de vestirme con ropa que esta echa para Rosalie?- pregunté

- ¡¡Bella, mírate en el espejo!!- ordenó con voz chillona

- Ya se que me queda mal…- Alice me interrumpió girándome de cara al espejo, mi mandíbula calló al ver reflejada a Alice, detrás de una morena, la cual definitivamente no era yo, solo que si lo era. El vestido había echo su magia: resaltaba mis pequeñas curvas haciendo que se vieran agraciadas y con clase.

- ¡¡Sabía que te quedaría perfecto!! – Se regocijo Alice – Ahora anda, cámbiate que no quiero que lo ensucies- dijo mientras me empujaba de nuevo hacia el vestidor. Me cambie y salí en menos de un minuto.

- Alice ¿puedo ir a comprar un libro un segundo, mientras tú pagas mi vestido?- pregunté acordándome derrepente que quería buscar algo para leer, cuando vi por la ventana la librería que estaba enfrente.

- si Bella, solo asegúrate de venir pronto- me respondió. Salí feliz de estar libre por lo menos unos minutos.

La enorme librería, digo, enorme para Portland, tenia más gente de la que imagine. Camine entre los pasillos y pronto vi un libro que me intereso, la estantería que tenía algunos de los ejemplares de "Romeo y Julieta" estaba un poco más arriba de mi cabeza y me estire lo más que pude para alcanzarlo, pero antes de llegar al lomo, mi mano choco con otra con el mismo objetivo. Mire hacia la persona que también se había dirigido hacia el libro y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes profundos y hermosos que también me miraban, de los cuales no podía apartar la mirada. Un joven con cabellos desordenados color cobrizo, que por alguna razón le daba un aspecto realmente atractivo, estaba parado a mi lado sonriéndome con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me faltara el aire. Se giró hacia la estantería, tomo el libro y me lo tendió.

- Al parecer querías esto- dijo al ver que no lo cogía, parecía confundido. _"Respóndele"_ me ordené al darme cuenta que me había quedado embobada y sacudí la cabeza para que mis pensamientos fluyeran. Me sonroje de solo imaginar la impresión que estaría dando.

- G-gracias- susurré mientras tomaba el libro que me ofrecía _"¿qué hace un chico tan atractivo como el en una biblioteca?". _El me asintió a modo de respuesta al tiempo que agarraba otro libro exactamente igual al que me había dado y se marchaba. _"lo espantaste"_ me acusé _"ni modo, eres un caso perdido"_ me dije tristemente, pocos chicos hay que van a librerías y encima compran buenos libros.

Al regresar a la tienda me encontré con una Alice muerta de risa y una Rose bastante enojada, ¿Y ahora que paso?

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

- Rose… chico…cachetada…- me respondió Alice entre jadeos. Mire a Rosalie en busca de una respuesta un poco más coherente.

- Estaba comprando una revista muy tranquilamente, cuando se acerca alguien y se pone a ver una revista a mi lado, enseguida lo observé y debo admitir que ese niño era sexy, claro, después me di cuenta que lo que traía era una revista Playboy- dijo frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

- ¿y eso en que te incumbe?- pregunte todavía sin entender.

- bueno es que estaba alternando las miradas entre las páginas de la revista y… mi trasero- dijo con los ojos llenos de furia, Rose odiaba esas revistas y odiaba que, habiéndole sido concedido un cuerpo como el suyo, los hombres la miraran demasiado: Empecé a reír.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté emocionada, aunque ya me lo imaginaba quería que ella me lo dijera, tendría mucha más gracia

- obviamente le metí una cachetada- dijo ahora sonriendo un poco- él se quedo con cara de idiota cuando hice eso, parecía que no supiera la razón por la que lo golpee- especuló ya sin poder contener la risa.

Nos fuimos del centro comercial con las compras echas, yo no me separaba de mi libro, que por cierto había quedado con rastros de perfume varonil, Alice seguía parloteando sobre que tan rápido habíamos comprado todo: las tres teníamos vestidos y zapatos, además rose tenía una revista y yo mi librito con olor.

*Al día siguiente, leyendo el libro que acabo de comprar*

-¡Bella!- llamó Alice desde algún lugar en su habitación

- ¿Si?- respondí sin quitar la mirada de mi libro

- ¡Rose ya se fue! ¡Podemos empezar a planear!- me informó, y pude escuchar como venía hacia mí

-ya…- dije todavía sin quitar la mirada de mi libro

- ¡BELLA!- grito Alice en mi oído

- ¡¡AH!!- grité asustada.- ¡Alice! ¿Que te sucede?- pregunté todavía nerviosa

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- cuestiono acercándose cada vez más por la emoción.

- Yo estaba pensando…- empecé

- Creo que deberíamos, entregarle su regalo, por cierto… ¿Qué le compraste?- preguntó

-yo…-había prestado menos atención de la que creía por lo que estaba un poco perdida _"preguntó que le compraste a Rose"_ me recordé- le compre una blusa y un collar ¿Qué hay de ti?

- una pulsera y una falda ¡ya le tenemos todo un conjunto!- se regocijo dando saltitos.

Al final Alice, si, ella sola, decidió que podríamos ir a una discoteca de lujo, después de todo Rosalie era conocida por ser una bailarina excelente, al igual que Alice y a diferencia de mi.

Pocos minutos después de tomada la decisión, el teléfono de Alice sonó.

- hola….Rose… si… ah… pero ¿por donde es? ... oye, si quieres vienes con ella, te alistas y luego nos vamos todas juntas…no…en realidad queda bastante cerca…genial ¡nos vemos!- Alice cortó el teléfono, su conversación había sido casi indescifrable: me había dejado confundida.

- Alice ¿Qué paso?

- Rose traerá a su prima de 7 años y la llevaremos a un recital de ballet- me dijo

- ¿me estas diciendo que le pidieron a Rosalie Hale que interrumpiera SU día, para llevar a su primita a un recital y Rosalie Hale acepto?- pregunte incrédula

- no, te estoy diciendo que nadie podía llevar a la pequeña al recital en el que ella iba a actuar, y por el cual estaba muy emocionada, y Rosalie Hale decidió hacerla feliz- eso sonaba mas razonable.

- ¿y nadie va a ir a ver a la pobre chiquilla?

- su madre estará de llegada desde el aeropuerto e ira directamente para allá.

- Puedo vivir con ello- dije sonriendo, si la niña se había ganado el corazón de Rose, debía de ser bastante simpática.

*después de que Alice se ocupara d mi cabello y maquillaje y que ella estuviera ya preparada, después de que Rose viniera y nos presentara a la simpática Marian*

-Estoy lista- anunció Rose saliendo de su habitación, Marian, Alice y yo aplaudimos.- Alice creo que ya que tu conoces el lugar a donde vamos, deberías manejar tu.-dijo

- correcto- coincidió Alice

- Rose- llamo Marian.

- ¿si, linda?- preguntó Rose con tono dulce.

- deje a Ed en tu auto- se quejó.

- no te preocupes, Marian, en cuando bajemos lo recogemos- repuso Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- nunca había visto a Rose tan encariñada – le susurré a Alice

- Lo importante ahora es saber si el descapotable de Rose tiene el capote puesto, sino ¡Adiós, Ed!- me contestó.

Por suerte el capote si estaba puesto y Marian encontró a Ed: un león de peluche que al instante me pareció adorable.

Nos subimos al porche de Alice en un segundo, yo compartiendo el asiento trasero con Marian.

* de camino al recital*

- dime, Marian, ¿Por qué llevas a Ed a tu recital?- pregunté.

- Ed me da suerte- repuso simplemente.

- es muy simpático- dije mientras sonreía

- ¡¡Si!!- concedió la pequeña

- ¿me lo prestas?- pregunté

- ¡¡Claro!! Tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes se llevarían bien- dijo mientras me entregaba al adorable peluche, yo solo le sonreí en respuesta.

El profundo silencio lleno el porche, mientras yo me dedicaba a observar por la ventana Ed estaba sentado en mi regazo, mis brazos lo sostenían protectoramente. Cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Un semáforo nos detuvo en una calle solitaria, no había ningún auto y solo tres transeúntes caminaban por la acera, enseguida me fije en ellos, uno de ellos resaltaba por su gran tamaño, avanzaba riendo en el centro, el más alejado era un chico desgarbado de cabellos rubios que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo ligeramente, el ultimo y el que estaba más cerca, estaba levemente girado hacia un lado, por lo que no podía verle el rostro, pero algo me decía que le conocía. Me quedé observándolo por un segundo, el de repente volteó en mi dirección y me atraparon los mismos ojos verdes que me habían atrapado ayer, claro, para vergüenza mía, me sonroje de inmediato al darme cuenta que me sonreía, pero me sonroje hasta colores imposibles cuando su sonrisa se volvió burlona y me di cuenta que todavía apretaba entre mis brazos el león de peluche, que repentinamente me parecía ridículamente vergonzoso. El auto arranco y no pude verlo más.

Edward POV

-¿Edward?- Emmett me miraba extrañado cuando seguía clavando la vista en el lugar en el que el porche amarillo había estado, donde había visto a la hermosa chica de ayer-¿Qué sucede?

-es que de pronto… siento tantas ganas de ser un león- le contesté sin siquiera mirarle y continúe caminando

* * *

Reviews por favor!!!

las amo.

artemisa/Cami. Mccarty


	3. PPEDDC Y una mala decision

**Summary Completo:** Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío d chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**

* * *

**

**Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una mala decisión**

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada me vinieron a la cabeza tan pronto como me desperté. Rose eufórica. Las luces de la discoteca. El porche de Alice. Un león de peluche. Una niña sonriente. Bebidas. Unos ojos verdes. Me detuve en ellos y suspiré. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Quise levantarme e intentar distraerme, pero el dolor de cabeza vino enseguida estuve sentada.

-¡¡Ay!!- me queje en un susurro tratando de ponerme de pie con cuidado, _"maldito alcohol"_ pensé caminando con excesiva lentitud hacia la cocina, al parecer yo era la primera en despertarme. Me dirigí al cuarto de Rose, el que tenía mas cerca, yo estaba equivocada, Rose ya estaba despierta, con un paño con agua en la cabeza.

-Mi cabeza ardía- se excuso, al escucharme entrar- además siento como si me la hubieran aplastado.- suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Lo que te ganas por beber como si no hubiera otro día- dije bajito, aun así ella me escuchó

-Vale, bella, no vengas con sermones- resopló

-OK, iré a ver si Alice ya despertó- le informe, justo al tiempo para escuchar su lamento desde la habitación continua, algo parecido a _"¡¡¡Ay!!!¡¡¡Mi cabeza!!! ¿¡¡Bella!!?"_. Al llegar la vi con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-Bella, podrías comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza, porque enserio me duele mucho- se quejó, después de girar la cabeza para mirarme, formando un puchero.

-Claro, solo déjame cambiarme y voy a ver que encuentro- le respondí aunque no me hacia gracia alguna tener que salir, pero yo era la que mejor estaba de las tres.

La farmacia que encontré primero no habría hasta el medio día _"¡pero que ilógico!"_ pensé enojada en busca de otra. Después de caminar 10 minutos (largos, muy largos) encontré otra. Ya había localizado las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que Alice pidió cuando una voz me sobresaltó:

- mmm.... me preguntó donde habrá quedado tu amigo peluche.- susurró alguien en mi oído y giré mi rostro para ver al encantador chico de pelo cobrizo, extraordinariamente guapo que me miraba con una sonrisa segadora

- Ed- le corregí instintivamente, todavía atontada por el cosquilleó que su aliento había producido, rodeándome de el mismo aroma que había quedado impregnado en el libro, la primera vez que nos vimos. Su hermoso rostro se mostró confundido.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó

-El nombre del peluche es Ed, y no es mío, es de una pequeña niña que conocí- le expliqué

- pero que coincidencia- susurró- soy Edward- se presentó _·"¡OH! ¡¡Ambos son Eds y ambos adorables!!"_ pensé para mí con adoración, luego me di cuenta que otra vez estaba mirándolo demasiado sin responderle, y otra vez me sonrojé

- Dime Bella- le dije con un movimiento de mano.

- Bella- repitió pensativo- ese nombre te queda como anillo al dedo- resolvió dejándome ver otra vez una sonrisa. Después me di cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras que acababa de decirme, y me sonroje aun más, claro, si eso era humanamente posible.

-G-gracias- respondí y él volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento.

Rose POV

Poco después de irse Bella, escuche el timbre sonar, pero solo había una fuerza en el universo que me hiciera moverme de la cama cuando tenia resaca. Los pasos de Alice, livianos y presurosos se acercaron a la puerta y murmuraron palabras rápidas, segundos después la puerta se cerró, y escuche un gritó que rompió mis tímpanos. La fuerza de la que hable antes: Alice chillando como loca. Cuando salí de mi habitación pude verla saltando y señalando el ramo de rosas que había encima de la mesa, al centro estaba posada una tarjeta.

"_A_

_Espero con ansias nuestra cita mañana._

_J"_

Volteé a ver a Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El dolor de cabeza derrepente desapareció

- ¿tienes una cita mañana, con un chico lo suficientemente inteligente como para mandarte flores y ni siquiera lo mencionaste?- pregunté usando la voz más desafíánte que pude proferir.

- si te digo que si… ¿Te molestaría?- preguntó algo asustada. Me lancé sobre ella y empecé a gritar.

- cuéntame todo sobre él- ordené al tiempo que ambas caíamos en el sillón por el peso de mi abrazo. Nos reímos unos segundos y después yo quede en silencio absoluto, esperando. Abrió su pequeña boca pero antes de proferir sonido, escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de un portazo y volteamos para ver a Bella apoyada contra la puerta abrazando fuertemente la bolsa de la farmacia y con la cara roja hasta lo imposible. Nos miró y sonrió ampliamente antes de decir.

-Conocí a un chico de ensueño el día en que fuimos de compras y hoy lo encontré de nuevo- susurró

-¿Te ha invitado a salir?- pregunté de inmediato

- bueno… tiene mi numero y yo el suyo…es realmente hermo…- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por chillidos ensordecedores cuando nos acercamos a ella para iniciar el interrogatorio.

Bella POV

Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido en la librería, el porche y la farmacia.

En cuando termine pensé que los colores de mi cara no volverían a su estado normal. Rose enseguida atrajo mi atención

- ¡¡Bella!!- dijo- Alice tiene una cita mañana- me informó con una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¡Empieza a hablar, Brandon!!- le ordené.- primero ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté levantando las palmas. Alice sonrió.

- su nombre es James.

* * *

¿que les parecio?

reviews me harian feliz.

artemisa/Cami. Mccarty


	4. llamadas

**Summary Completo:** Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío d chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**

* * *

Llamadas**

-Chicas, ya me voy- se despidió Alice, al día siguiente. Parecía que iba a empezar a saltar en cualquier momento por la emoción.

-Suerte, Ali- respondió Rose mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Cruzaremos los dedos por ti- aseguré.

Alice sonrió con nerviosismo y se fue.

Minutos después, Rose se fue al gimnasio. Yo me excusé, diciendo que planeaba quedarme leyendo, sin embargo, apenas se fue, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo mire, como había estado haciendo desde la mañana a escondidas, cada cinco minutos, pero no tenia llamadas perdidas.

"_¡¡Ya basta, Bella!!"_ pensé frunciendo el ceño _" Solo es un chico, solo un chico"_ me repetí al tiempo que me recostaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba?!, en ese momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Me incorpore de un saltó y mire la pantalla _"después de todo, Edward no es solo un chico" _pensé con una sonrisa acercando el teléfono a mi oído.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella?- preguntó la voz de terciopelo por el teléfono

- ¡¡Edward!!- saludé, talvez demasiado efusiva, por lo que agradecí que no estuviera presente cuando los colores llenaron mi rostro.- ¿Qué tal?- pregunté tratando con todo mi ser, el poder controlar mi nerviosismo.

- estoy bien- dijo con un suspiró- ahora- añadió, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que estuve asustada de que él lo notara.- ¿Y tu? ¿Ya les paso la resaca a ti y a tus amigas?- cuestionó a modo de broma

- si…- respondí con renuncia.

No se cuanto tiempo hablamos, solo se que se me paso volando: un segundo después, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, Rose cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y sonrío con malicia al ver mi expresión deslumbrada, para luego gritar efusivamente:

-¡¡¡HOLA EDWARD!!!- con la intención de hacer que él la escuchara. Oí como este se reía por la otra línea.

- ¿debo suponer que les has contado sobre mi?- preguntó todavía divertido.

- Seh…- conteste enfurruñada y me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de un poquito de privacidad. Él debió de escuchar el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse, pero no hizo comentario alguno, en seguida escuche como otra puerta se cerraba con extrema sutileza al otro lado de la línea, pero la privacidad duro minutos escasos, ruidos se escucharon en el teléfono, una maldición, y una nueva voz se escucho.

-¡Hola, Bella! ¡Soy Emmett! ¿Qué hay? Enserio, te aviso que Edward llega a ser muy aburrido cuando lo conoces ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Estoy seguro de ser mas interesante que este pelmazo- me reí y pronto escuche una tercera voz que decía a lo lejos algo como "¿Qué hay Bella? soy Jasper"

- Hola chicos- salude cada vez mas divertida… un golpe amortiguado se escucho y volví a oír la voz de Edward.

- ¿Puedes simplemente ignorar a Emmett? – pregunto con voz agitada

- no veo porque: Emmett me parece de lo más simpático- dije riendo, pero enseguida me retracte cuando escuche su ligero bufido- pero esta bien, de todos modos salúdalos de mi parte

- lo haré- aseguro y casi me da un ataque cuando escuche la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse. Me gire para ver a Alice con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios

- HOLA EDD- saludo lo más alto que pudo

- esa fue Alice- informé a Edward.

- Hola Alice- saludo sabiendo que yo le transmitiría el mensaje. Yo articule con los labios el saludo y le rogué en silencio que me dejara un momento a solas con Edward, ella negó lentamente.

- Al parecer me tendré que ir- le comunique frunciéndole el ceño a Alice mientras hablaba.

- vaya…- ¿me imagine el descontento en su voz?- cuídate, Bella, ya hablamos.

- seguro- dije tratando de no mostrar mi tristeza- Adiós Edward- me despedí y esperé a escuchar que él cortara, pero al parecer el esperaba lo mismo por lo que también se sorprendió al escuchar mi respiración, la vergüenza me embargo y susurre un pequeño _"adiós"_ de nuevo antes de cortar-¡¡¡ALICE!!! ¡¡¡ROSALIE!!!- grité en cuando corté. Ellas asomaron sus cabezas por mi puerta, se estaban riendo-¡¿PERO DE QUÉ SE RIEN?!- exclamé, pero mi teléfono volvió a sonar, me ocuparía de ellas luego.- ¿si?

- Hola otra vez- susurro Edward con voz suave.

- Hola- le respondí, al ver las miradas divertidas de mis dos acompañantes, mi rostro no pudo soportarlo, se tiño de rojo completamente.

- Hey, Jasper y Emmett han tenido una idea genial- me dijo- por primera vez- agregó algo incomodo- ¿Qué tal se les da el póquer?- pregunto, yo simplemente reí- ¿les parece que juguemos una partida entre los seis?- sugirió al ver que no respondía

- un segundo- le pedí y lo puse en altavoz- ¿Chicas? ¿Se apuntan para una partida de póquer?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Seguro- acordó Alice

- Veamos que tan bien juegan- propuso Rose. Quite el altavoz.

- ahí lo tienes- le dije a Edward.

-genial- susurró- nos vemos el…sábado- la sonrisa se notaba en su voz, yo también sonreí.

- ya nos vemos- le respondí y corté al tiempo que me lanzaba a la cama y abrazaba mi almohada para gritar contra ella, no sabía que mis amigas seguían ahí, me miraban esperando una respuesta.- es extremadamente guapo- me excusé, roja nuevamente y decidí cambiar un poco el tema- ¡¡Alice!! ¡¡Habla ahora!! – le dije y pronto estábamos las tres sentadas en mi cama, Rose y yo esperando expectantes.

-bueno… ha estado bastante bien…- susurro, pero su rostro mostraba una mueca, Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada y la miramos confundidas.- Chicas, el chico es demasiado… apasionado, apenas nos sentamos ya empezaba a llenarme de elogios muy exagerados, confesándose… demasiado apresurado para la primera cita y además me parece que es bastante celoso- nos explicó- parecía que se iba a lanzar encima de el camarero y matarlo a puñetazos solo porque me dirigió una sonrisa amable.- continuo con una mueca, Rose y yo nos acercamos y la abrazamos.

- lo siento Ali- susurré

- Yo también- coincidió Rose

- Esta bien, chicas- repuso y sonrió. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

- Nada… solo que me volví a encontrar con el pervertido del otro día- nos explico.

- vaya… ¿Se te acerco o algo?- pregunto Alice

- No, pero es que lo encontré en el gimnasio- dijo- bueno, no pude evitar pensar que se veía realmente sexy... y me quede mirándolo…-continuó, Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos dirigimos de nuevo a ella, expectantes- ¡¡y él se dio cuenta!!- exclamó enterrando su cara entre las manos- lo peor de todo es que en lugar de molestarse solo sonrío- dijo Rose contra sus manos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté con calma

- huí-confesó _"¿ROSE?, ¡¿ROSALIE HALE?!¿No era ella la que se divertía avergonzando a los hombres demasiado atrevidos? ¿No era ella la que nunca perdía su orgullo frente a un chico?"_ me había quedado atónita.- algo hizo que no pudiera sostenerle la mirada a ese chico- dijo mientras se levantaba- pero no quiero pensar mas en eso, me voy a dormir chicas- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana- coreamos Alice y yo.

-wow- susurró Alice cuando Rose ya no estaba a la vista- nunca hubiera imaginado eso- dijo señalando el lugar por el que Rose acababa de desaparecer.

- ni yo- asegure. Alice bostezo.

- Bells, creo que yo también me iré a dormir, mañana me voy de compras, ¿vienes?-pregunto con emoción

- creo que paso esta vez- le contesté.

* * *

que tal un review?

artemisa/Cami. Mccarty


	5. tercer encuentro

**Summary Completo:** Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío d chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**NOTA:** si alguno se pregunta porque hay 4 capitulos en un solo dia es poque tengo que ir subiendo lo que ya habia avanzado, este es el ultimo capitulo que pondre hoy, mañana pondre otros mas.

* * *

**Tercer encuentro**

-¿Alice ya se fue de compras?- pregunté en un susurró apenas asomé la cabeza fuera de mi habitación, Rosalie sonrió.

-Hace como una hora- me aseguró.

- Que bien- suspiré aliviada, de repente me percaté de algo- hey, ¿Por qué no has ido con ella?- pregunté confundida

-y-yo…- titubeó ¿Acaso sus mejillas estaban poniéndose rojas?- me iba a ir al gimnasio dentro de un rato- confesó sin mirarme, sonreí

- vaya, Rose, ¿no será que quieres encontrarte otra vez con ese chico, verdad?- me mofé

- claro que no- contesto frunciendo el seño- por muy sexy que pueda ser, sigue siendo un patan.

- Ya…- le dije sin darle demasiado al asunto, Rose podía mandarme al diablo si la molestaba mucho.

- ¿sabes?: me quedaré aquí contigo- decidió

- como quieras- le dije con un encogimiento- podemos ver una película- propuse mirándola de reojo, si en verdad Rose quería ir al gimnasio, se iría.

- OK, olvídalo, ¡¡¡necesito ejercicio!!!- exclamo y se fue volando a su habitación a por la mochila. Me reí: ella se refería a algo así como _"¡¡¡necesito ver al sexy patan hacer ejercicio!!!"- _Adiós- se despidió a la carrera al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. En ese momento el timbre de mi teléfono sonó y yo salí disparada en su búsqueda.

"_Romeo y Julieta me fascino, pero ahora tengo ganas de leer otra cosa ¿tienes idea de donde podría comprarme un libro?_

_Edward"_

Sonreí escuchando como mi corazón se aceleraba mientras respondía a toda velocidad.

"_De echo conozco una librería bastante buena, en el segundo piso de el UNICO centro comercial en Forks, al lado de una cafetería, yo estaba pensando en ir ¿no sería una coincidencia SORPRENDENTE si nos encontráramos ahí en… 20 minutos?_

_Bella"_

Fueron los 2 minutos más largos de mi vida, después de los cuales mi teléfono sonó nuevamente.

"_Sería una hermosa coincidencia._

_Edward"_

Las simples palabras que había escrito me hicieron suspirar, y luego volar a encontrar algo que ponerme.

Llegue ahí en… 10 minutos, pero él llego antes, ya me esperaba cuando yo entré por la puerta, ofreciéndome una sonrisa cautivadora que me mando a las nubes por unos segundos.

- hola- susurró haciendo que mi corazón diera un saltó, al parecer hasta el lo escucho, pues soltó una pequeña risita.

- hola- respondí tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo.- que sorpresa encontrarte- le dije tratando de seguir con el juego, aunque perdió la gracia cuando mi voz tembló al final de la frase _"Me vas a volver loca"_ le dije silenciosamente.

- toda una sorpresa- coincidió.- hey… estuve revisando un poco los libros del lugar y no hay muchas cosas interesantes, ahora que te veo ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a tomar algo?- preguntó

- estupendo- me limité a decir aunque sabia que eso era quedarse corto.

La cafetería estaba casi, por no decir completamente, vacía. La mesera nos recibió con una sonrisa, quiero decir lo recibió a ÉL con una sonrisa, a mi simplemente me ignoró. La seguimos hacia una mesa algo alejada de la puerta: petición de Edward.

- ¿desean ordenar?- preguntó, otra vez, solo dirigiéndose a Edward ¿Estaba mal que quisiera dejarla sin cabello en esos momentos?. Edward me miró. Y la mesera se giró con mala cara hacia mí.

- solo un capuchino.- le gruñí y escuche otra vez la risa de Edward ¿ qué le parecía tan gracioso? La mesera se giro inmediatamente hacia Edward.

- ¿usted? ¿Desea algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa que se suponía debería ser coqueta. Edward le respondió fijando su vista en mí.

- por ahora no- dijo.

En cuando la chica esa trajo mi capuchino ya estaba frío, intenté disimularlo pero al parecer Edward se percató y llamo otra vez a la……. camarera.

- ¿me podría traer un capuchino a mi también?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos, la chica pareció descolocarse, ya la había deslumbrado. Por alguna razón eso me enojo tanto. Su capuchino vino enseguida y en el momento en el que la mesera se alejó, Edward cambió el mío por el suyo, yo lo miré confundida.

- tengo la impresión de que te gustara más este- dijo señalando la taza que acababa de acercarme. Yo lo tomé sin decir palabra _"¡¡que CHICO!!"_

Hablamos por un buen rato, el ya me había comentado su interés por el piano y traté de convencerle de dejarme escucharlo, el simplemente respondió_ "luego" _y me deslumbro, haciendo que me olvidara de discutirle.

- Adiós, Bella- me susurró bajito cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos.

- Adiós, Edward- le respondí y antes que yo pudiera decirle algo más, él planto un dulce beso en mi frente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"_AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ pensé para mi media embriagada. Floté hasta mi auto y me fui, recordándolo todavía.

* * *

espero que les guste. haganme feliz con tan solo un review.

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty


	6. Antes del póquer

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**NOTA:** desde aqui empiezo a postear hoy, espero que les guste el cap. **gracias a:** krla021mc, IngriiD, Ginegine y btvs22 por reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos.

* * *

**Antes del póquer**

Alice y Rosalie ya me esperaban cuando abrí la puerta. Mi cabeza se había despejado un poco con el viaje (claro que al llegar a mi auto me golpee tres veces antes de por abrir la puerta, eso ayudo bastante) por lo que note fácilmente el estado de mis compañeras de departamento: Rose fruncía el ceño, cruzando sus brazos, Alice miraba al piso mientras movía lentamente su diminuto pie en círculos igual de pequeños.

-hola chicas- saludé tratando de sonar normal.

-hola- respondió Alice en un susurro

-hola- dijo Rose algo más tarde y luego se marchó a su cuarto pisando fuerte.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté

- ni idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, todavía mirando al piso- esta así desde que vine.

- Ya…- me limite a decir y me dirigí a su habitación- ¿Rose?- pregunté al tiempo que tocaba la puerta con suavidad

- ¿mmm?- me contestó

- ¿Puedo entrar?- le pedí dudosa.

- como quieras- dijo, supe que eso era lo mejor que podía esperar- ¿te pasa algo?

- en lo absoluto- me contradijo levantándose de su cama con una nueva sonrisa.

- OK- coincidí con escepticismo- entonces ¿Sabes que le pasa a Alice? Esta… callada.- le dije todavía sin poder creérmelo: Alice estaba callada

- no se- me comunico extrañada- estaba así desde que llegué- de repente en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa divertida- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde te habías metido?- sabia que ella sospechaba donde había estado, de todos modos tendría que decírselo

- Yo…- empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

- no digas absolutamente nada- me amenazó levantando las palmas de las manos- ¡¡¡ALICE!!!- chilló con emoción. Alice irrumpió en la habitación un segundo después.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo desorientada.

- Bella nos contara con QUIEN paso el día- le comunicó con una sonrisa y recibió como respuesta una del mismo modo

- Cuéntanos todo- ordenó cogiendo una almohada de Rose como arma para amenazarme

- Ya va…

*sábado 11 A.m.*

La mañana empezó con un mensaje de parte de Edward, excelente forma de levantarse, en el que me comunicaba la dirección donde nos encontraríamos, y además agregaba un _"te espero"_ que me hizo saltar, completamente despierta, había llegado el momento del póquer.

Abrí la puerta de un salto y vi a Alice con una taza de café en la mano.

- Hola- dije deteniéndome en el acto

- Hola- me respondió con una sonrisa.

- hey… oye… ¿Y Rose?- pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila

- Ha ido al gimnasio- me contestó- estoy algo preocupada por ella, me parece que se esta obsesionando un poquitín.- dijo.

-no hay problema con ella, simplemente ve a escondidas al chico al que le pego el otro día ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunte con una sonrisa, los ojos de Alice se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¡¡¿¿EN SERIO??!!- pregunto con un chillido.

- ¿es que no recuerdas cuando nos dijo lo sexy que lo vio?- le respondí a mi vez con una sonrisa y sin esperar a que respondiera, continúe- bueno, la ultima vez que me dijo que se iba al gimnasio le pregunte sobre el chico y ella evito por todas las formas mirarme a los ojos- le informe, todavía con una sonrisa, mientras me servía una taza de café. Alice empezó a saltar de la emoción, pero se detuvo de una.

- Solo espero que esta vez sea diferente- suspiro entristecida._Royce._

- tranquila, Ali- respondí- creo que Rose puede con un chico más- dije, Alice sonrío de nuevo.

- Esta bien- dijo- hey, iré al centro comercial ¿vienes?- preguntó con la cara de cachorrito que podía hacer a todos caer a sus pies. De repente recordé el mensaje.

- antes que nada tengo que pedirte un favor- le comunique poniéndome cada vez más incomoda: sabía que me arrepentiría- ¿Te gustaría jugar a Barbie Bella…antes de la partida de póquer de esta tarde?- pregunté y fui derrumbada en el sillón por el abrazo compulsivo que Alice me dio.

- Será un placer- dijo cuando recuperamos el aire- ahora vamos, necesitas ropa.

- aja…- dije _"todo sea por Edward" _me repetí cuando fui empujada por Alice hacia mi habitación.

*llegó el momento*

Rose ya había llegado cuando volvimos del centro comercial, la sorprendimos con el ceño fruncido pero apenas se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia sonrío.

Fui preparada por ambas en el cuarto de baño, en cuando me mire al espejo quede sorprendida, definitivamente seguía siendo la misma de siempre, eso podía notarlo, el makeover que me dieron lo hicieron conservando mi estilo, eso me maravillo.

- Lista- dijo Alice- sigues teniendo la frescura de siempre – me aseguro guiñándome un ojo y yo la abrace.

- gracias- me limité a decir.

Emmett POV

- Tranquilo- le dije a Edward, quien seguía volando por todos lados- ni que te hubieras enamorado- me burlé

- Cállate Emmett- me siseó y se alejó, Ed estaba tan ansioso por ver a Bella que creí que iba a esperarla con un ramo de flores y una cursi declaración de amor, enserio me parecía que sería bastante soso, pero no se sabia cuando se hablaba de Edward.

Quería conocer a Bella, por supuesto, pero me hacia más ilusión ver a LAS AMIGAS de Bella, después de todo, ella era para Edward, pero las otras dos, según sabia estaban libres. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. De pronto recibí dos golpes en la cabeza y volteé para ver a Jasper y Edward mirándome con resigna mientras negaban al mismo tiempo.

-Auch- pronuncie molestó, siempre parecía que adivinaban mis emociones…. O mis pensamientos.

Fui de camino hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar el timbre sonó. Edward me miro alarmado y corrió hacia la puerta, pero yo llegué antes y abrí la puerta de un tiron, sonriendo con malicia.

Una rubia hermosa me miraba con curiosidad, de repente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y supe quien era.

_*Flashback*_

_- Oigan, creo que voy por una revista- dije en voz alta a Edward y Jasper, que se entretenían decidiendo que podrían comer._

_- ¿te refieres a que vas en busca de playboy?- preguntó Edward_

_- ¿y que dije yo?- pregunte confundido _"¿Por qué se complicaban tanto?"_Edward rodó los ojos y me ignoró, mientras Jasper se reía _"¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?"_ a veces no entendía a esos dos._

_El puesto de revistas estaba casi vacío ¡¡genial!!, busqué la revista mas reciente y me puse a ojearla un rato, en cuando una rubia se acerco y abarco toda mi atención. _"¡¡Que SEXY!!"_ pensé mientras la miraba de reojo._

_De pronto la rubia se volteó y me metió una cachetada. _

... "¿¿ Pero QUE hice ahora??"_ me quejé silenciosamente mientras la miraba mortificado, la mejilla me dolía y al parecer se hincharía pronto, ella simplemente se marchó._

_Pagué la revista todavía confundido. _

_Jasper estalló en cuando le conté lo sucedido._

_- ¿De que diablos te estas riendo?- pregunté, ¿esque acaso no me iba a dar su apoyo?_

_- Emmett… eres…un…idiota- me dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ya me estaba cansando, le di un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte con la base de mi mano y se calmó._

_-me explicas ahora ¿Qué hice yo para que esa chica me golpeara?- pregunté_

_- Emmett, de la forma en como tu miras a las chicas, seguro que eso bastó para molestarla- me dijo, tratando de contener la risa._

_- me parece que la cague…- dije algo desilusionado _"esa chica si era sexy…"_- hey ¿a donde se fue Edward?- pregunté_

_- Dijo que no tenia hambre, además quería buscar un libro- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_*fin del flashback*_

La rubia seguía mirándome con sorpresa, me había quedado parado mirándola. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Soy Emmett- dije con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió

- Rosalie- dijo mientras caminaba al interior. De tras la siguieron dos chicas. La primera era una morena de pelo largo que se rió en cuando me miro.

- Hey Emmett, ya me imaginaba yo que podrías tener este aspecto- sonrió

- Ya… ¡¡Tú eres Bella!!- dije ensanchando la sonrisa- después de todo Edward no tiene tan malos gustos- le susurré y ella se sonrojo _"¡¡pero que chica más rara!!"_pensé divertido. La última chica era una pequeña con el cabello corto que sonreía mirando hacia arriba para poder mirarme a la cara, se veía realmente cómica.- ¡¡Hola!!- le dije dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Soy Alice!!- dijo. _"Tengo el presentimiento de que esta pequeña es peligrosa"_me dije, al tiempo que me adentraba en el depa, buscando a la rubia instintivamente. Estaba saludando a Jasper. Me decidí a acercarme pero me choqué con el diminuto cuerpecito de Alice quien miraba a Jasper con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Alice?- pregunté preocupado. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella y vi como Jasper quedaba en su mismo estado _"¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?"_

* * *

ola!!!

espero que les guste este cap, hoy pienso subir uno mas, pero tal vez si me dejan un review me sentire con ganas de subir otro, depende de ustedes ;)

un beso,

artemisa/Cami. Mccarty


	7. El póquer

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**

* * *

**

**El póquer**

Alice POV

_* flashback*_

_El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, ¿para que venia yo en la mañana, tan temprano, si igual tendría que navegar por la gente?, otra vez que la gente te pise sin darse cuenta, pero había que ver el lado bueno: Estaba en el centro comercial, eso significaba simplemente compras._

_Caminaba tranquila, buscando una tienda que todavía no hubiera atacado, ya había echo dos viajes a mi queridísimo porche, por ahora tenia solo una bolsa en la mano. De pronto vi una rubia cabellera conocida y casi me desmayo cuando el rostro de James se volteó hacia mi dirección, como una respuesta silenciosa a mi plegaria porque no me viera._

_- mierda- susurré y giré mi cuerpo enseguida para caminar en dirección opuesta._

_- ¡¿Alice?!- preguntó él a lo lejos, su voz casi imperceptible por el murmullo de la gente. _"¡¡Corre!!"_me dije y así partí lo más rápido que pude debido a mis diminutos pies y entré a la primera tienda que no tenía gente en la puerta, ni siquiera me fijé cual._

_- Disculpa- susurró una voz masculina a mis espaldas, volteé hacia la voz desconocida para ver a un chico con ojos miel y cabello rubio que me miraba con extrañeza _"no más rubios ¡¡Por favor!!"_había aprendido que mientras más rubios y más lindos sean los chicos, más problemas te daban, y este SI era muy lindo- la tienda de damas es enfrente.- mire alrededor: boxers. Calzoncillos. Una tienda de ropa interior MASCULINA. _

_- Yo…- dije, pensativa: ¿Qué excusa podría darle? Pero no me importó más cuando vi por la ventana el rostro de James a lo lejos. Me incline lo más posible. El chico se volteó hacia donde yo había dirigido la mirada- ¿Te escondes de él?- pregunto levantando una ceja y señalando con su pulgar._

_- No- respondí de inmediato._

_- De todos modos ya se fue- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Me enderecé de inmediato, pero volví a ver a James, esta vez mirándome._

_- ¡¡Hey!!- acusé al rubio frunciendo el ceño. El volvió a encogerse de hombros._

_- si no me hubiera mentido, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho- dijo con una sonrisa _"vaya… que sonrisa…." _Pensé _"¡¡este no es momento!!"_. Sacudí la cabeza.- entonces si te escondías de él- confirmó para si._

_- si- dije con nerviosismo mientras veía a James acercarse._

_- ¿y eso por qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño ¿preocupado?, por más que fuera un extraño, las palabras fluyeron de una sola, contestando a su pregunta._

_- salimos una vez, y cada vez que me ha llamado he tenido que dar una excusa diferente, simplemente él no es para mi- me apresuré a decir, James ya estaba entrando por la puerta. ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!!! No lo pensé dos veces y atraje al chico, besándolo acaloradamente, como si no supiera que en ese momento James estaba mirándonos. Después de unos segundos supe que James estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero no quise separa mis labios de los de él. Estos primero fueron confundidos y nerviosos, y luego tomaron seguridad, maravillándome completamente, él había entendido, no estoy segura de si se dio cuenta en cuando James se fue de la tienda, o si simplemente no le importo, al igual que a mi, solo supe que en cuando nos separamos, jadeé por aire, sentí el cosquilleo en mi estomago subir hasta mi garganta, acompañado de una extraña sensación de reconocimiento, y decidí que sería uno de los besos que nunca olvidaría._

_* fin del flashback*_

Jasper POV

_*flashback* _

_Sus labios me atraparon desprevenidos, pero en el momento en el que hicieron contacto con los míos, supe que los había estado necesitando desde siempre. No me importó que ese chico entrara por la puerta, no me importó que de repente la tienda, y tal vez el centro comercial COMPLETO se hubiera sumido en un completo silencio._

_Ella se separo buscando aire y yo la dejé en su espacio, me miró nerviosa y solo susurró un "_perdona"_antes de marcharse._

_Su rostro quedó marcado en mi mente y decidí que volvería a verla._

_*fin del flashback*_

Bella POV

- ¡Alice!- dije sacudiendo su hombro. Ella sacudió su cabeza y me miró.

- Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado- dijo en disculpa con una sonrisa centellante.- creo que no me he presentado a ustedes dos, soy Alice-continuo, todavía sonriendo. Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

- Edward- dijo con un movimiento de mano.

- J-Jasper- tartamudeó el otro y clavo su mirada en los ojos de ella.

Emmett capto la atención de todos.

- ¿Es hora de jugar póquer o que?- preguntó fingiendo molestia. Todos reímos.

- A jugar- respondí, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

ultimo cap de hoy , a menos que me hagan cambiar de opinion :)

los reviews me hacen feliz, nunca lo olviden!!

un beso a todas

artemisa/Cami. Mccarty


	8. No juzgues el poder de una chica

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**gracias: 19diana92, ALEXITACULLEN, IngriiD, pauloncha, Gery Witlock, Ginegine, Cullen-21-gladys por sus alertas, favoritos y/o reviews alegran mi dia!! :)**

* * *

**No juzgues el poder de una chica**

Jasper POV

- mierda- gruño Emmett

- Diablos- susurró Edward

- Imposible- sentencie abriendo mis ojos como platos: habíamos perdido de nuevo- ¡¡es la tercera vez que ganan!!- me quejé ante la cara sonriente de Bella, que mostraba sus cartas con orgullo.

_*Flashback*_

_- ¿han jugado póquer alguna vez?- pregunté saliendo de mi transe con una sacudida de cabeza._

_- no mucho- me contestó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño, interrumpiendo lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir.- pero sabemos lo básico- Bella rió con disimulo._

_- algo debemos de haber aprendido- añadió, confirmando lo que Rose había dicho._

_*fin del flashback*_

¡Vaya niñas ingeniosas!, primero había sido Alice, _"Suerte"_, esa había sido su excusa, ¿Cómo pensaría yo que ese rostro tan dulce podría esconder una mente calculadora? Sin embargo no le di mucha importancia, habíamos apostado dos de tres, sabía que Edward, Emmett y yo podíamos con ellas, tendríamos que poder: el premio lo decidía el ganador (culpa de Emmett).

Pero Rosalie destrozo nuestra esperanza de una, su flor corrida de diamantes puso nuestro juego en la basura, a pesar de ser lo mejor que habíamos dado.

- ¡¡Exijo la revancha!!- exclamó Emmett ante la jugada de Rosalie.

- ¿Qué propones?- preguntó Rose con expresión pensativa.

- El ganador elije su premio Y pone un castigo al perdedor- le propuso rápidamente, antes que alguno de nosotros digiera palabra, Rosalie ya había cerrado en trato.

- Emmett- susurré- si no ganamos estoy dispuesto a matarte con mis propias manos- le amenacé.

- yo no pienso e- me apoyo Edward sin remordimiento.

Habíamos estado a un paso de ganar. Emmett había mostrado con satisfacción su flor corrida de espadas, pero Alice y Rose ya estaban disfrutando de la victoria.

- Elijan su premio- dijo Edward con la cabeza baja, su orgullo se había caído.

Las chicas conversaron en murmullos poco entendibles. Rosalie se levantó de un salto y nos miro fijamente, luego volteo a ver a Alice quien se abrió paso con su diminuto cuerpo y hablo con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- solo queremos como premio que paguen la cena- dijo con un encogimiento y se fue detrás de Bella con andares bailarines que no había podido apreciar del todo la primera vez que la vi, totalmente deslumbradores. Bella se aclaró la garganta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- el castigo lo diremos después- simplemente finalizó con el veredicto de forma divertida.

-¡vaya!-suspiró Emmett con alivio- ustedes no saben elegir del todo bien su premio- se mofó con una sonrisa.

- no te recomiendo que hables antes de saber lo que te espera- susurró Rosalie con una sonrisa que me helo la sangre. La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció de inmediato.

- ¿Alguien quiere bebidas?- preguntó Edward oportunamente, todos asentimos de inmediato.

- Te acompaño- dijo Bella. Ambos desaparecieron.

- este… ¿el baño…?- preguntó Rose con incomodidad.

- ya te muestro yo- gruño Emmett interrumpiendo lo que yo iba a decir, como hubiera disfrutado él si tan solo hubiéramos ganado.

Derrepente me di cuenta que me había quedado solo con Alice, ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

gracias por leerme!! desde aqui solo faltan dos capitulos para terminar de subir lo que ya tenia terminado. mañana publico esos dos capitulos y desde ahi lo continuo

un beso a todaaas!!

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty

pd: un review seria geniaal, solo denle al boton verde.


	9. Demasiado pronto… o eso parece

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**

* * *

**

**Demasiado pronto… o eso parece**

Alice POV

El silencio floto en el ambiente, cada vez más ridículo, cada vez más extenso. Yo seguía sin mirar a Jasper, después de todo, ¿como podría mirarle a la cara? Le había besado, sin siquiera conocerlo y luego había huido, ¿Qué imagen podría tener de mí en este momento?, y eso sin mencionar lo mucho que me importaba lo que pudiera pensar. Tenía que decirle porque había echo eso, tenia que disculparme por haberlo echo.

-J-Jasper- susurré levantando la mirada de mis zapatos, enseguida vi como su rostro se giraba en respuesta.

Bella POV

En cuando vi la oportunidad de estar con él por lo menos un minuto a solas, la tome sin pensarlo. Apenas estuvimos en el refugio de la cocina, escuche la risa aterciopelada de Edward, que se dirigía directamente hacia un estante. Lo seguí mientras le miraba interrogante, él se dio cuenta pronto y volteó hacia mí para hablarme con una sonrisa que me deslumbro.

- no sabia que se llevarían bien tan rápido- dijo sarcástico.

- ya…- me limité a decir, un poco distraída por su pronta cercanía- Emmett es mal perdedor- me quejé sin poder evitar inspirar su aroma, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y sonreí- no esta habituado a tratar con expertas.

- estoy empezando a pensar que hicieron trampa- susurró. Fruncí el ceño.

- pronto te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- le dije mientras pretendía hacer una salida dramática, lamentablemente el suelo tenia otras intenciones. Tropecé y me preparé para caer, pero el suelo siguió a la misma distancia y mi cuerpo se quedo entre dos brazos protectores que me sostenían con ternura. No pude evitar cuando el calor se sitúo en mis mejillas, pero la verdad es que no me importo.

Miré a los ojos verdes que estaban sorprendentemente cerca, todavía sin aliento me hipnoticé con ellos por un momento, luego mis ojos se diriieron a sus labios, tan cerca de los míos. Mis parpados se volvieron pesados mientras mi cuello se estiraba y vi como sus parpados también se cerraban y el se inclinaba ¿estaba acaso, alguno de los dos, conciente de lo que estábamos apunto de hacer?

- ¿Bella? ¿Edward?- se escuchó la voz de Alice y dos pares de pies viniendo en nuestra dirección. Nuestros ojos se abrieron a la vez y Edward nos incorporo a ambos, retirando su mano de mi cintura para situarla en los vasos que iba sacando de a dos del estante que tenia enfrente.

Alice entró en la cocina seguida de Jasper.

-¿por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Jasper confundido

- este…

- No habían vasos limpios- excusó Edward rápidamente con voz serena.

Jasper POV

-J-Jasper-susurró Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé instintivamente para verla, me miraba avergonzada, se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba avergonzada, parecía que todo su ser emanaba dulzura y tenia terribles ganas de abrazarla y besarla de nuevo, como la primera vez que nos conocimos- siento haber….haberte besado sin aviso cuando nos vimos en el centro comercial- se disculpó y en seguida bajo la mirada- no quiero que tu… pienses que yo hago eso todo el tiempo- continuó cada vez más entreverada.

- tranquila- le respondí cuando vi que intentaría disculparse de nuevo, yo nunca pensaría algo así de tan adorable criatura, ni siquiera si la viera varias veces en la misma situación, pero no podía decirle eso, la espantaría.- esta bien.- le dije acercándome despacio a donde ella estaba- no pienso nada malo de ti- continúe levantando su mentón para verla mejor. Me sonrío. Le sonreí en respuesta. Alice derepente pareció percatarse de algo, y miro hacia ambos lados.

- ¿donde están los otros?- preguntó

Rosalie POV

Emmett me condujo por un pasillo no muy largo y se detuvo en la primera puerta.

- es ahí- dijo con una sonrisa y se giró para marcharse.

- ¿Emmett?-le llamé nerviosa. El se volvió hacia mi nuevamente, aun sonriendo, la sonrisa natural y fantástica con la que me había impactado hacia unas horas. Intenté hablar- ¿Qué tal esta tu mejilla?- pregunté con unas sonrisa de disculpa. Él rió.

-Sobrevivió- se limitó a decir en tono divertido.

- siento haberte golpeado- le dije.

- sin problemas- aseguro- ya me explicaron que soy yo el que debería de tener un poco de cuidado, ya sabes- se encogió de hombros. Mi instinto me controlo y me estire para rosar furtivamente nuestros labios. Un sabor delicioso. Tome su cuello y lo rodee, cuando el todavía seguía en shock por lo que acababa de hacer, y le besé desesperadamente, sonriendo contra sus labio al ver que respondía a mis acciones.

* * *

segundo capitulo de hoy, como han sido tan lindaas les pondre **otros dos mas :)**

un besooo

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty


	10. Apuesta

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**Apuesta**

Rosalie POV

Emmett rompió el beso poco después, a pesar de ser reacia a separarme de él, tenía que admitir que el aire se me estaba acabando. Me miro confundido, esperando explicaciones.

-no pude soportarlo- me disculpé algo incomoda de tener que aceptarlo- lo sient…- fui interrumpida por sus labios que volvieron presurosos, yo respondí agradecida de permitirme la sorprendente sensación que él provocaba en mi.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, por desgracia, pronto empezamos a escuchar a los demás, y sus pasos acercarse poco a poco. Me alejé de Emmett, sonriendo al ver su incomodidad. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y la abrí, para volver a cerrarla, fingiendo recién haber salido de ahí.

Edward asomo su cabeza y nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué hacen los dos ahí parados?- preguntó

- yo acabó de salir del baño- dije encogiéndome de hombros con naturalidad, Edward dirigió su mirada a Emmett.

- yo estaba en mi habitación, he salido cuando escuche a Rose salir- explicó- estaba pensando… ¿tienen ánimos para una pizza?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Edward rió y se volteó para regresar con el resto, nosotros lo seguimos mucho más relajados al ver que él se había creído nuestras excusas.

- ¿Quien quiere ordenar una pizza?- pregunté. Todos sonrieron en respuesta. Miré a Emmett- creo que eso significa que tienes que ir a por el teléfono- le sugerí encogiéndome de hombros al ver su alegría, solo por el simple echo de comprar comida.

- solo tienen que decirme de que la pido-repuso ensanchando cada vez más la sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro.

- Americana- soltaron Edward y Bella enseguida.

-Vegetariana-propusieron Alice y Jasper.

- Hawaiana- les contradije negando con la cabeza a las otras dos opciones.

- tres clases de pizza entonces- dijo Emmett, sorprendido por las decisiones, y se fue zumbando en busca del teléfono.

-¿No quieren jugar una partida más?- preguntó Alice con voz tentadora al tiempo que jugaba con el mazo de cartas que estaba encima de la mesa. Jasper y Edward simplemente rieron. Alice resoplo y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras.

- como quieras- repuse, lista para el reto.

- veamos que tan buenas son- sonrió Bella.

- ¿Lo de siempre?- cuestionó Alice con voz rutinaria

- reparte las malditas cartas- me limite a contestar.

-¡¡He ganado!!- chilló Alice con orgullo mientras enfrentaba con una sonrisa las miradas fulminantes que Bella y yo le lanzábamos.-Bella, para ti… escojo a Edward- sentencio rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuidándose de que ninguno de los chicos oyera lo que decía. La mandíbula de Bella callo y miro a Alice con terror, implorando que se retractara de algún modo, Alice solo negó con la cabeza- es mi mandato definitivo- declaró- Rose… tu vas con Emmett- recito con su voz cantarina, mientra me guiñaba furtivamente un ojo. Genial, eso me venía como anillo al dedo.

De pronto me encantaba apostar con mis amigas. Siempre apostábamos lo mismo. La que ganaba elegía a una persona para cada perdedora, a la cual tendríamos que seducir en el plazo de tres días, y conseguir que nos diera un beso. Claro que este juego había traído desgracias cuando una de nosotras había elegido a algún chico tonto de los que veías caminando en la calle, pero ahora tendría que seducir a Emmett, eso era… realmente genial.

Lo más divertido siempre había sido cundo Bella perdía, puesto que ella era la más tímida de las tres, aunque casi siempre había logrado vencer el desafío, a pesar de luego tener que correr al baño para lavarse la boca cinco veces seguidas.

Las reglas habían sido muy simples desde el principio: no besarle tú a él. No decirle que te bese. No decir nada sobre el juego.

El castigo siempre había sido lo peor… pero estaba segura que no perdería, por lo que por ahora eso no debía de importarme.

- Ha llegado la comida- anunció Emmett mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

un review me haria feliz!

solo un capitulo mas por hoy.

artemisa/ Cami . Mccarty


	11. Alice planea, todos contraatacan

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

* * *

**Alice planea, todos contraatacan**

Bella POV

- ¿no quieren jugar otra pequeña partida?- preguntó Alice inocentemente. Esa chica era peligrosa. Sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así, yo sabía que Rose tampoco, Alice estaba en grandes aprietos, aunque aun no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Yo voy- conteste enseguida. Al parecer Rose entendió el punto cuando nuestras miradas conspiradoras se cruzaron.

- Me uno- dijo.

- ¿Qué podríamos perder?- preguntó retóricamente Edward, encogiéndose de hombros, aceptando el reto.

- podría ser divertido- coincidió Jasper

- Podría ganar- susurró maquiavélicamente Emmett con una sonrisa escalofriante.

- Todos contra todos- decidí los otros sonrieron con aceptación.

-¡¡JA!!- Gritó victoriosa Rosalie, la primera en ganar. Sonreí al ver a Alice encogerse en su sitio con terror.- Alice, querida, estas fundida- predijo. Mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba para susurrar una sola palabra.  
_"Jasper"._ No es que lo haya escuchado, simplemente lo sabía, así como sabia que Alice se estaba muriendo de los nervios de solo pensarlo, así como sabia que esta iba a ser una noche muy larga y que en estos momentos la mayoría de nosotros estaba medio ebrio.

- No ganaré nunca si seguimos jugando este estupido juego- se quejó Emmett con la cabeza gacha, sin darse cuenta de la conspiración que se estaba formando.- ¿nadie quiere cambiar el juego?- preguntó devolviendo su entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué proponen?- cuestionó Jasper.

-¿Scrabble?- susurró Edward con sarcasmo.

-ECHO- Gritaron Rosalie, Emmett y Alice. Me eche a reír.

-Claro, eso esta bien para mí.- acorde entre risas.

- para mi también-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa- lo único que temo es que estos tres se pasen de la raya- agrego señalando a Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

- juguemos- se limitó a decir Edward, mientras colocaba el tablero en la mesa, no supe de donde lo saco.

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- seguía susurrando Rosalie mientras Alice colocaba sus ultimas letras en el tablero con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-He ganado- declaró.- Emmett, prepárate para ser castigado.- Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡¿Y ahora yo que hice?!- exclamó mortificado

- Nada- se limitó a decir Alice antes de ponerse de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído el castigo que Rosalie, Alice y yo ya sabíamos.

- Como digas- se encogió de hombros Emmett, aun sonriendo- ¿Cómo podría eso ser un castigo, de alguna forma?- preguntó sarcástico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por segunda vez cuando escuchó las palabras de Alice:

- Ella tiene el mismo castigo- dijo con malicia. Eso era ser perversa.

- ¿Alguien quiere probar algo de suerte en los dados?- Pregunté fingiendo aburrimiento.

- Jasper- susurró amenazadoramente, solo mirando como el rostro de Alice se descomponía poco a poco. Él se acerco lentamente, prediciendo algo malo. Su rostro se contrajo cuando se enteró de todo, mirándome asustado simplemente preguntó:

- ¿Ella…?- ni siquiera completó la pregunta cuando se detuvo por mi asentimiento. Regreso a sentarse con el ceño fruncido.

-justos pagan por pecadores- susurré sonriendo.

Edward no dijo palabra alguna cuando Jasper lo llamó para la sentencia, sin embargo yo podía sentir como me deshacía de los nervios y rogaba por un ataque de estupidez para Jasper. Frunció el ceño en cuando escucho todo lo que suponía el castigo, parecía tener una expresión calculadora a la cual no supe dar razón, se inclinó para un lado fijando la vista en Alice, quien solo asintió con orgullo, ahora todos estábamos en la misma situación.

* * *

ultimo cap de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mañana colgare dos mas, y probablemente uno nuevo que estoy avasando en este momento.

un beso!!

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty

pd: denle al boton verde!!


	12. Reacciones

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**NOTA: gracias a Bar'sClient, 19diana92, Ginegine, Gery Witlock, xikiss cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Mayayue, IngriiD, frutillahx20 y a la persona que escribio como anonimo (plis dejenme por lo menos su nombre si no tienen cuenta aqui, para agradecerles correctamente) por sus reviews, favoritos y/o alertas.**

**hoy no podre actualizar mas de dos capitulos (pensaba poner otro mas) por motivos ajenos a mi. lo sientooo, mañana si lo publico. :)**

* * *

**Reacciones**

Emmett POV

Iba a matar a quien se le había ocurrido semejante idea, sabia, de lo poco que conocía a Rose, que su orgullo era una de sus mayores cualidades, si el castigo era semejante, ella pelearía, traducción: estaba escrito que iba a perder. Tendría que ponerme a pensar en como torturar al responsable de todo.

Edward POV

Tendría que agradecer a Alice por esto, en realidad no sabía del todo, quien era el culpable, pero muy en mi interior sabia que todo esto era culpa de la pequeña, ahora tenia una excusa para acercarme a Bella, después de todo, lo menos que quería era perder.

Jasper POV

¡Que lío! ¿Como se supone que debería de pensar ahora? Desde hace tanto que quiero saber lo que pasa en la mente de Alice, ahora no lo sabre, no sabre si seguirá el juego, o será de verdad lo que sienta, ¿Por qué me pasan este tipo de cosas?

Rosalie POV

Ya veremos quien gana… Emmett es mucho más débil de lo que creí, ahora lo se, pero su espíritu competitivo lo va dominar... Será todo un desafío.

Bella POV

¿Por qué Alice tenia que ser Alice?, en primer lugar, ¿Quién había sido la que había inventado ese juego?, vale, no importa, ya se que ha sido Alice, ¿Por qué me tenían que poner a MI en esta situación? Con lo mucho que me costaba pensar correctamente cerca de el, ahora tendría que hacer que el me besara. Que mierda. Aunque no puedo negar que la idea de que el tiene que lograr que yo le bese me agrada bastante.

Alice POV

Okey… lo acepto…. No era lo que yo había planeado, esta bien… también lo acepto… mi plan era que pusieran su concentración en la competencia… si, también acepto que soy un pequeño demonio maligno…

Emmett POV

*sufriendo*

Rose había estado mirándome todo el tiempo, al final, todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio, sin proponer ningún otro juego, nadie quería meterse en más problemas.

Me incorporé de un saltó y me dirigí a la cocina, talvez habría algo que pudiera llenarme, la pizza no lo había conseguido. Me incliné sobre el refrigerador en busca de algo comestible, pero no tuve éxito. "ni modo" pensé mientras me giraba para volver con los demás, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se quedó estático al ver la esbelta figura de Rose, que cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño en mi dirección.

- hola, nena- saludé con una sonrisa-¿vienes a rendirte, tan rápido? ¡Pensé que por lo menos durarías hasta mañana!- me mofé mientras me acercaba a ella.

- concéntrate, Emmett- me pidió.

- ¡OH, no hay duda de que estoy concentrado!- le aseguré al agarrarla por la cintura.

- a ya tu si quieres perder- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Me congelé.

- eso ni lo sueñes- aconsejé y rápidamente me fui al otro lado de la habitación.

- tranquilo, no vengo aquí para hacerte caer en la tentación- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

- si, claro, aja, como no- le contesté con sarcasmo mientras me escabullía.

-¡Emmett, ya basta!- me ordenó.

- OK…- concilié- si no has venido a tentarme… ¿por qué estas aquí?- pregunté

- quiero proponerte algo…- susurró, acercando cada vez más su rostro al mío "no me digas que…" olvídenlo, demasiado bueno para pensarlo- tenemos que vencerlos, hacer que ellos caigan primero, si ellos pierden antes, será mucho más fácil- me explicó "¿como espera que entienda una palabra de lo que dice si tengo todo mi cerebro ocupado en no besarla?"

- tienes razón- coincidí después de procesar lo que había dicho.

- claro que la tengo- respondió alejándose de un salto y girándose para alejarse al segundo siguiente.

"wow" pensé todavía algo desorientado

**

* * *

**

espero que les haya gustado, solo denle click al boton verde, y me haran muy feliz.

un besoo!!

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty


	13. Poder

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

* * *

**Poder**

Alice POV

Rose esta planeando algo, esto estaba yendo mal, ¡Yo era la UNICA que planeaba! Ella estaba robando mi pequeño puesto, lo que solo podía significar que no estaba dispuesta a perder, no esta vez. Se había escabullido poco después que Emmett, en la misma dirección, lo que daba tres opciones: primera, trataría de seducir a Emmett, segunda, estaba conspirando contra nosotros, tercera, estaba haciendo ambas. Miré a Jasper como esperando alguna reacción, él estaba viendo a Edward y Bella con detenimiento: Bella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y susurraba rápidamente una y otra vez, Edward miraba al piso con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecían bastante concentrados. _"estos dos van a caer rápido"_ pensé algo más tranquila, tal vez esto fuera más fácil de lo que yo había creído, por lo menos con ellos.

Rose volvió segundos después, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Me dieron escalofríos de solo pensar que estaría tramando. Volví a mirar a Jasper, enserio quería ganar esto, quería lograr que el se rindiera, quería tener ese poder sobre él. Se me tenía que ocurrir algo.

- hey- dije rompiendo el silencio- ¿intercambiamos números?- les pregunté inocentemente.

- claro- acepto Jasper enseguida, hizo que mi corazón diera un salto

- seguro- coincidió Emmett con una sonrisa, todos los demás asintieron.

"_¡¡Siii!!"_ me regodeé cuando contemple otra vez el directorio de mi celular, donde Jasper mismo había escrito su nombre y su numero, escogiendo su tono personal. Mi plan podría ponerse en marcha

Bella POV

- este es el de Edward- me dijo Rose poniéndome enfrente el celular, todos habían entregado el suyo para pasar por cada persona y luego devolverlos.

- Ella no necesita escribir su número- respondió Emmett por mi-Edward ya lo tiene ¿no recuerdas?- preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa al ver los colores subir por mis mejillas.

- ya… lo había olvidado- acordó Rosalie siguiendo el juego y quitando de mi vista el aparato, _"¡noooo!"_ me lamente silenciosamente.

Jasper POV

"_Alice no quiere perder, me ha pedido mi teléfono para así poder contactar conmigo… es solo una estrategia"_

Me habia repetido esa idea por lo menos 10 veces. Era yo, al parecer, el unico verdaderamente mortificado, o por lo menos, el unico que verdaderamente lo demostraba. Emmett y Alice jugaban videojuegos sentados en el piso, mientras los demás observaban entusiasmados y haciendo conjeturas, claro que ninguno se atrevía a apostar más.

Bella bostezo sin poder evitarlo, poniéndose completamente roja cuando todas volteamos a mirarla. Todos reímos.

-Es tarde- comentó Edward, obviamente parecía creer que él había forzado sin darse cuenta a Bella a quedarse despierta cuando podría estar descansando.

- claro que no…- debatió Bella incorporándose, tratando de demostrar que todavía no tenia sueño. Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero Rosalie, quien ahora estaba jugando contra Alice, le cortó:

- No lo intentes Edward, es una cabezota, insistirle solo hará que se empecine mas…

- Ella se dará cuenta…-Alice comentó, esperando- ahora- predijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, un segundo antes de que Bella se dejara caer en el sofá.

-bien, tal vez si sea un poco tarde.- murmuró cerrando los ojos. Miré a Alice detenidamente, ella apartó la vista del juego y me sonrió, parecía que era algo común de ella eso de saber lo que iba a pasar. Le sonreí de vuelta _"esta llena de sorpresas" _pensé

Edward contemplo a Bella sorprendido por la exactitud de la predicción de Alice

- Alice tiene la capacidad de predecir prácticamente todos mis movimientos- explicó todavía sin abrir los ojos, pero sonriendo. Giré mi cabeza de nuevo en dirección a Alice, ella me miraba también.

-¡Gané!- se regodeó Rosalie triunfante, Alice parecía que recién se percataba de que debería estar jugando- ¿qué te ha pasado? Pensé que ibas a ganarme y de pronto tu personaje dejó de moverse, parecía que no estubi…- se calló de inmediato y levantó los ojos en mi dirección ¿era mi imaginación o las mejillas de Alice habían enrojecido ligeramente?- ¡huy! ¡Que tarde se ha hecho!- exclamó derepente preocupada.

-Si- coincidimos Edward, Emmett, Alice y yo al unísono. Edward bajo los ojos de repente, percatándose de Bella, recostado sobre su hombro, dormida. Rosalie y Alice rieron y se miraron cómplices.

- ¿te importaría cargarla hasta el auto?, Edward-preguntó Rose- no quiero despertarla, parece que esta soñando- comentó observando complacida la leve sonrisa de Bella.

-En lo absoluto- contesto enseguida, levantando a Bella con cuidado.- Emmett, trae una de las mantas del armario- pidió.

- a la orden- contesto sonriente. Segundos después traía una manta azul en brazos y cubrió con ella a Bella.

-vamos- dijo a Rosalie y Alice.

Edward POV

Fui avanzando mientras Rosalie y Alice se despedían de Jasper y Emmett, avanzado con extremo cuidado, intercalando mi mirada entre mis pies y Bella. Ella se veia tan frágil entre mis brazos, tan dulce.

Escuché los pasos de Alice y Rose detrás mío, reían bajito y susurraban, podía sentir sus dos pares de ojos en mi nuca, sabia que estaban ablando sobre mi.

- ¡Auch! ¡Rose! ¡Me has pisado!- exclamó Alice, aunque, a mi parecer su voz notaba diversión y no dolor.

¿Qué estaban planeando?, las dos me habían caído muy bien, pero, inmediatamente ver sus rostros por primera vez, supe que tendría que cuidarme de ambas. Supe su objetivo cuando Bella se removió en mis brazos, despertándose a causa del ruido. Miró desorientada alrededor, luego me miró a mí, luego al piso, se alarmó tanto por la distancia de este último, que se agarró de mí con más fuerza. Luego se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró de nuevo.

- L-lo sie-ento-tartamudeó, roja, aun en la obscuridad de la noche.- me he dormido.- trató de relajar su agarré pero esta vez fui yo el que la sujeto con fuerza.

- no hay problema- contesté sonriendo. Entonces llegamos al auto.

* * *

lo se, son demaciado cortos, de verdad lo siento.

las quieroooo. un beso a todaaas!!

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty


	14. ¡Piensa, Alice, Piensa!

**Summary Completo**: Bella Swan vive con sus dos mejores amigas en un departamento, su vida siempre estuvo llena de vergüenzas y accidentes, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia: era algo inevitable, ¿seguirá pensando eso cuando conozca a un trío de chicos súper apuestos y se enamore de uno de ellos?

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**NOTA:** **gracias a Bar'sClient, ALEXITACULLEN, Gery Witlock, Edyth Saaenz, labruja165, 19diana92 por reviews y/o agregarme a favoritos y alertas. una estrellita para cada una de ustedes ***

* * *

**¡Piensa, Alice, Piensa!**

Bella POV

_- Adiós, Edward- logré murmurar luchando por seguir despierta para ver su rostro._

_- Dulces sueños, Bella- susurró al tiempo que me depositaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Alice. En el instante en que cerró la puerta silenciosamente, caí en el sueño inevitablemente._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y rápidamente me incorporé mirando hacia los lados, sin embargo, no encontré a Edward por ningún lado, yo ya no estaba en el porche, estaba en mi habitación, y ya había amanecido.

De repente y sin que me diera cuenta, una sutil tristeza se filtro en mi interior. Volví a recostarme sobre las almohadas y cerré los ojos. Recordando como su rostro había estado tan cerca al mío, como había perdido la oportunidad de besarlo, justo antes de meterme en este estúpido juego.

-Edward- suspiré. Y solo con recordar su rostro la tristeza desapareció, de pronto me sentí optimista. Miré el reloj. 6 AM. ¿Sería demasiado temprano? No podría soportar despertarlo, sin embargo tenía ganas de saber de él. Texteé rápidamente, antes que la parte racional de mi cerebro despertara.

"_¿Duermes?"_

Sabía que si lo despertaba no abriría siquiera el mensaje, volvería a dormir y lo leería hasta dentro de unas horas; y si no lo despertaba, entonces seguiría durmiendo, y lo leería igual dentro de unas horas; sin embargo no podía evitar ver fijamente la pantalla de mi móvil, con la esperanza de que respondiera.

Solo pasaron 7 segundos y mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Tenía una llamada: Edward.

-¿hola?- susurré apenas el teléfono estuvo en mi oído.

-¿estas lo suficientemente despierta como para despedirte, dormilona?- preguntó divertido.- tengo que advertirte: Jasper y Emmett están ofendidos.-dijo fingiendo seriedad. Me reí y el conmigo, sin embargo mis mejillas se sonrojaron enseguida.

- diles que lo siento, de verdad no se como pude dormirme tan rápido- me disculpé, aunque sabía secretamente que la razón era Edward- ¿Te desperté?- pregunté enseguida, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

- no en realidad, estaba despierto hace una hora- dijo, por alguna razón, incomodo.

Alice POV

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta de mi cuarto y vi como Bella se dirigía hacia la calle. Con el teléfono aferrado en la mano izquierda.

"Por fin se les a ocurrido encontrarse" pensé mientras corría detrás de ella, había estado una hora en completo silencio con el oído pegado a la pared que limitaba con el cuarto de Bella, esperando a que Edward propusiera algo -pues mi amiga no se atrevería- , para poder aprovechar mi oportunidad de eliminar a la competencia.

Bella se metió en la horrorosa chatarra que insistía en conservar y solía llamar "auto".

Yo esperé a verla salir y tome un taxi, pues mi lindo porche sería fácilmente reconocido.

No tomo demasiado tiempo, pronto vi el trasto de Bella estacionar en una cafetería, junto a un volvo plateado, el mismo que había visto en la casa de Edward.

"¡Bingo!" pensé feliz, al correr a la cafetería y ver como ellos no se percataban de mi presencia en lo absoluto.

"Vamos, Alice, los tienes enfrente tuyo, no lo puedes dejar pasar, podría no haber otra oportunidad como esta" me dije mirando a mi alrededor por alguna ayuda. De repente captó mi atención la ventana que daba a la cocina de la cafetería, donde un muchacho acababa de tirar dos bandejas al caerse sobre ellas.

Sonreí esperando a que saliera. Se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del local. Lo seguí hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Edward y Bella, luego el toque el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola- lo saludé con una sonrisa. El parecía sorprendido.

-ho-ola- tartamudeó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté

- Erick- contestó.

- vale, Erick, necesito que me hagas un favor ¿puedes?- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de mártir.

- lo que quieras- acepto enseguida. Yo simplemente sonreí.

**

* * *

**

es un cap cortito pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello asi que, espero que les guste, mañana le subo otro

un beso a todas!! sonrian y denle al boton verde :)

artemisa/ Cami. Mccarty


End file.
